Calurosas miradas
by Andorea
Summary: La sensación en su garganta no se iba, lo miró a los ojos en espera de respuesta ¿Qué había sido eso? –Me gustas- Tragó en grueso, nunca se hubiese imaginado a su mejor amigo decirle tales palabras. Shonen-ai (Shindou x Kirino)


**Título: Calurosas miradas**

**Pareja: Shindou x Kirino**

**Advertencia: Algo Ooc y literatura BL (Amor entre hombres)**

**Summary: La sensación en su garganta no se iba, lo miró a los ojos en espera de respuesta ¿Qué había sido eso? –Me gustas- Tragó en grueso, nunca se hubiese imaginado a su mejor amigo decirle tales palabras.**

El réquiem de cuerdas sonaba al acorde que el compositor le daba. Sus dedos se posaron en busca de palabras hacia sus labios, estos tentaron sus yemas, pasaban una y otra vez tratando de asimilarlo. La confusión lo llevaba más a agudizar sus angustias, en que tratara de olvidar "eso" con el tocar de su instrumento, simplemente era en vano, no podía, terminaba siempre con su semblante sonrojado y nervioso.

Su rostro sostenía un ligero carmín en sus mejillas, no podía olvidar, trataba pero una pequeña parte de sí se negaba a eso, más bien se aferraba a ese nítido recuerdo, el recuerdo que se marcó en sus labios.

-Shindou- Se susurró a sí mismo.

¿Cómo había cambiado todo de un día para otro? Ah, sí.

_El beso._

El momento en que su mejor amigo se le había acercado de más, nunca creyó que ese íntimo roce se presentaría entre ambos, recordaba que antes _del acto -_labio con labio- la sutileza que había manejado en peinar sus cabellos le llenó un escalofrío recorriéndole por toda la espina dorsal dando un respingo en sí, se maldecía por no haber entendido dicha seña.

Aún lo sentía, no pensó nunca sentir nerviosismo o pena delante del chico de rizos pero ese día o más bien hace horas lo tenía presente.

Nunca le hizó caso a ese apenas claro presentimiento.

_Joder._

¿Cómo lo iba a mirar a la cara ahora?

Sentía un hormigueo recorrerle por la garganta, era la misma sensación que había tenido cuándo Shindou se le… ¿Declaró?

.

La sensación en su garganta no se iba, lo miraba a los ojos en espera de respuesta ¿Qué había sido eso?

Fue apenas un roce, contrayéndose y separando rápidamente, sin embargo lo que dijo después fue lo que lo dejó todo un manojo de nervios.

–Me gustas.

Tragó en grueso, nunca se hubiese imaginado a su mejor amigo decirle tales palabras. La mirada que daba su mejor amigo era de lo más rara; Calurosa.

¿Calurosa? Sí, sentía que se iba a derretir en un momento a otro.

Un estúpido nudo en sus cuerdas que no le permitía hablar con claridad.

-Y-Yo... t-tú, eh.

Después de aquello salió corriendo. Regresemos al presente.

¿Qué podía haber dicho en ese momento? ¡Nada! No hallaba las palabras para hacerle saber su respuesta.

Respuesta ¿Sí, no? Testifique sus respuestas, era casi, casi esas preguntas de los librillos de matemáticas, le cabreaban.

Sí le decía no, seguro se alejaría y perdería su amistad.

Sí le decía sí… ¿Sí le decía sí, qué pasaría?

No tenía en claro sus sentimientos contra el pianista pero ese repentino beso le provocaba un cosquilleo en su estómago.

Una oleada de calor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

¿Shindou le quería de tal forma que lo miraba más que un amigo? ¿Cuándo nació ese sentimiento en el de cabellos cenizos?

¿Shindou le estaba proponiendo romper su amistad y llevarlo a algo más?

Planteemos, el ya no podría verlo de la misma manera y según lo que dijera se orillaría su relación.

-_Una exageración, ya qué nunca le propuso ser algo más_.-

Empezaba a creer que era atiquifobico por tanta paranoia que presentaba.

¿Qué sentía por Shindou?

Le quería; como amigo pero como ya menciono ese beso despertó mucho en su interior.

Maldito beso.

Aparto aquella lira de sus manos al sentir un ardor en uno de sus dedos, se había cortado el dedo anular, por reflejo se lo metió a la boca sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre.

¿Se estaba enamorando?

..

Se puso una bandita en su dedo herido, soltó un bufido por sus acciones y se sentó en su sillón.

Estaba actuando como una niña enamorada –irónico ya que su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear…- pensando en todo lo que había meditado se sentía estúpido.

Empezaba a sorprenderse que no le molestara que fuesen dos hombres.

Buscó una frazada cerca y se enroló en ella, mañana sería otro día…

…

Un viernes del todo incómodo, ya sabía que iba a decirle a Shindou.

_Lo siento, te veo solo como un amigo…_

Sí, esa era su respuesta, esperaba que su amigo le entendiera. No deseaba que esa amistad que nació en el jardín de infantes se rompiera, dobló esquina y ahí estaba, platicando con el pequeño Tenma. El de risos le volteó a ver.

Shindou le sonrió

Él ya tenía sus respuestas ¿Por qué ahora las preguntas se le han modificado?

_¿Estás seguro que no te enamoraste de él?_

Dio media vuelta y trató de escapar de ahí, hubiera deseado que este no le hubiese seguido.

Kirino, por favor, detente.

_¿Por qué te pones nervioso con él?_

Se detuvo tal y como le dijo, sintió una mano en su hombro, dio un respingo.

Si te ofendió lo que pasó el día de ayer, me disculpo pero no me arrepiento por lo que hice.

Te odio.

_¿Enserio lo odias?_

Dímelo otra vez pero de frente.

Dio media vuelta, estaba dispuesto repetir esas palabras sin embargo el repentino nudo en la garganta se le hizo presente.

No puedes mentir Kirino, menos dos veces.

_Él te conoce tan bien._

Le miró a los ojos, inspiraban igual que en ese momento; calurosa.

Se iba a derretir en cualquier momento.

Kirino, me gustas.

Como si fuera la primera vez, igual de sofocante.

Tenía que responder en ese momento, le invadió la idea de desabrocharse un par de botones, el manto del nerviosismo le cubrió, las manos sudorosas se presentaron y el no hacía nada para detener sofocante sensación.

El mismo hormigueo.

_Dilo._

Y-yo. – El evidente tartamudeo

¿Los mejores amigos se pueden amar?

…

..

.

Sí, si puede.

**Notas finales:**

**Mira que al principio iba bien pero al final me entro lag a mi cabeza (?) El final no quedo como quería y termine por modificarle el título, cosas de la vida… Gracias por pasar por aquí y tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, en lo personal no quede muy conforme con esto. Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
